With a tear in my eye
by nathansprincess
Summary: OneShot Brucas. The Hardest Thing She ever had to do was give him up, but walking away was worse.


_**Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
and if it never ends then when do we start?**_

Here I stand, empty. Watching him….watching him marry _her._ It had been five years…five years since I had given him up. Five years since I had given him to her. Let her have him. Some would say it was my own fault that I didn't fight for him. Why should I? My theory is, if I had believed that there wasn't a chance of Lucas feeling something for Peyton, I would have fought. But a part of me didn't have it in me anymore…why should I have to fight for my own boyfriend?.

They had always had a bond. Always _understood _each other. Maybe they were soul mates?. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I know Lucas is my soul mate….but Peyton is his and he is hers.

Haley and Nathan's wedding reception was a happy memory to them…but to me it was one of the worst. After finding out about their kiss I had confronted Lucas. He had said it meant nothing -which he cared about her and didn't think of her in a romantic way. I cried. He sobbed. He shouted. I shouted. He pleaded. I didn't say anything. He begged. I walked away….

_**I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive**_

"Do you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Of course she does. She loves him. I love him. She can have him. I can't.

"I do"

I would too.

_**Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say**_

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Of course he does. He loves her. He's always wanted her. I can't stand here and listen to it any longer. I quietly slip pass the other people in our pew and try to be invisible as I retreat from this prison of heart break.

"I do"

I stop dead in my track and turn to look at him. The love of my life. _My_ soul mate. I can't help the single tear that creeps slowly down my face. I go to turn around and start running but then i catch his eye. His beautiful sky blue coloured eye. He turns his head to me and gives me his husky look. The husky look ive fallen for so many times. Then he turns up the side of his mouth in a sweet smile. All I can do his smile back. A fake smile. Then I realise this is it. This is goodbye.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how i  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart**_

It's as if we are talking through each others eyes. I remember what he told me once "The eyes are the windows of our souls". He could see me soul.

_**I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive**_

I can't keep looking at him. It's making it harder. But I can't stop looking at him. I know the minute I turn and walk away, it's the end. I never thought I could regret something. Brooke Davis never had regrets. Besides for this big fat mess of one. Just walk away. Brooke Davis doesn't dwell. Walk away. Why cant I move my feet?.

_**Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say**_

I look at Peyton and see the radiance glow off her. How happy she is. She always had a theory that 'People always leave' but that sketch had been replaced by 'Sometimes they come back'. It had been hard forgiving Peyton. But you cant help who you love.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel**_

So I do what's right. I kiss my fingers and place them on my heart, not leaving his eyes. When he sees me do this he smiles sadly and before I can see them kiss their first kiss as man and wife….I turn and walk away. Leaving behind my one true love. And I know as I walk out of the church and through the cemetery a piece of me is dying.

**_Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive……………_**

_**The end **_

_**Song by Maroon 5, sweetest goodbye x x please review x x **_


End file.
